1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the scheduling and running of tests on a system, and more particularly to the scheduling and running of multiple tests on a single telecommunications system residing in a single test environment.
2. Description of Related Art
A telecommunications system will generally include various types of telecommunications equipment that are used to process calls routed through the system. Examples of such telecommunications equipment include a local user switch, a host computer, and numerous voice response units (“VRU's”). The calls routed through the telecommunications system may consist of voice signals routed between human users, data signals routed between computers or other machines (e.g., facsimile machines), or voice/data signals routed between a human user and a machine (e.g., a VRU).
Over the last decade, automated test systems have been developed that can be used to run a variety of different tests on a telecommunications system residing in a test environment for the purpose of testing new hardware and software features prior to procurement or implementation, or for troubleshooting hardware and software problems found in a particular production environment. In each of these tests, the test system transmits voice and/or data signals to the telecommunications system in such a manner as to simulate the types of calls that are typically routed through a telecommunications system. The test system then detects and evaluates the response voice and/or data signals produced by the telecommunications system to assess the operation thereof.
One type of test that can be run on a telecommunications system is a “validation test.” In this test, the test system is used to validate the functionality of a new hardware or software feature of the telecommunications system. In a related test, the test system is used to test whether the newly added hardware or software feature has a negative impact on the functionality of existing hardware and software features of the telecommunications system. This test is known as a “regression test.”
Another type of test that can be run on a telecommunications system is a “stress test.” In this test, the test system is used to place a plurality of outbound calls to the telecommunications system for the purpose of testing the operation of the telecommunications system under a maximum load condition. In another test, the test system is used to place various outbound calls to the telecommunications system for the purpose of testing how different call mixes affect the overall performance of the telecommunications system. This test is known as a “performance test.” Yet another type of test that can be run on the telecommunications system is a “fault tolerance test.” In this test, the test system is used to simulate errors in the hardware or software features of the telecommunications system for the purpose of testing whether there is a proper switchover to redundant telecommunications equipment.
Most test systems are designed such that multiple test persons (each of which sits at his/her own workstation) together perform all of the required tests on the telecommunications system, which resides in a single test environment. Because the test persons must share the equipment resources of the telecommunications system, they must coordinate their test sessions such that only one test is being run on the telecommunications system at a particular point in time. As can be appreciated, the inability to run multiple tests on the telecommunications system simultaneously causes relatively long testing times. As a result, there is a delay in the overall time to market for new hardware and software features, and a delay in the time required to troubleshoot and repair hardware and software problems found in the production environment.
In an effort to overcome these problems, some testbeds have been designed to include two or more telecommunications systems that reside in separate test environments. Test persons are thus able to run concurrent tests on each of the telecommunications systems, thereby shortening the testing time and reducing the delays noted above. This solution is not ideal, however, in that the addition of one or more telecommunications systems (each of which resides in its own test environment) significantly increases the overall cost of the testbed. Also, the additional telecommunications system(s) occupy valuable space within the testbed.